Glastonbury
__FORCETOC__ :"Glastonbury, England. Home to more legends and mystical balony than you could wave your wand at. Joseph of Aramethea was supposed to have traveled here from the Holy Land...and he didn't do it to buy an overpriced crystal. Somewhere in amongst all this New Age hokum, was a guy called Bruno. And I was going to find him". :- George about Glastonbury Glastonbury, is the one of the locations in Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon. It's a town where several medieval legends took place like King Arthur's resting place and Joseph of Aramethea's arrival from the Holy Land. It's also famous for its special event called the Glastonbury Festival. Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon George picks up a post card on Cholmondely's workshop. It says in the message that Cholmondely has to leave Congo before Susarro arrives. It also has a name ""Bruno"" who is the sender of the card. George leaves his patent job and decides to go to Glastonbury to find Bruno. Upon arrival he meets some of its residents including Melissa and Colonel Butley who are the relatives of Lady Clarissa Piermont. After resolving the problems in Cosmic Faerie, George goes to Zazie's Kiosk to find more information about Bruno. Madame Zazie predicted a situation and warns George that Bruno is in danger. George goes outside the kiosk and finds out that there's something burning. He managed to rescue an old man who turned out to be Bruno. Bruno says to George that he's in Glastonbury to hide from Susarro. He also explains that the disasters happening in the world are the results of Susarro tapping the Ley lines to find the source of Dragon Energy. George and Bruno decide to go back in Paris to find a power site and to defeat Susarro. Near the end of the game, George returns to Glastonbury along with Nicole Collard with the help of Harry Gilligan who is now an official pilot. The town is flooded due to the strong storms. They meet Colonel Butley and his daughter Melissa. The colonel invites George, Nico and Harry at the pub for a celebration but George tells him that he has to save the world first. At the top of Glastonbury Tor, George and Nico meets Petra who is standing waiting for a fight. Nico decides to fight Petra on hand-to-hand combat and George runs at the tower. He sees the Grand Master waiting to receive the Dragon Energy. He warns the Grand Master that the Dragon Energy will cause to kill everyone but the Grand Master doesn't listen. The Grand Master transforms into a dragon and destroys the Tor. George falls down at the cracked ground and falls safely at the tomb of King Arthur. He discovers Excalibur stuck on the stone. He managed to pull the legendary sword using the Key of Solomon he retrieved from the Armillary. George returns at the hill once again and finally defeats the dragon. After the fight, George finds Nico who is thought to have killed from fire. He asks Nico about Petra but Nico says that the assassin is just disappeared. George throws the broken Excalibur at the lake to see if there's a hand coming out of water. It never happens and Nico tells George to "get real". The two of them return to the town and decides to go in the pub for celebration. At the epilogue of the game, they never realized that the Excalibur pulls quickly underwater. Trivia Gallery glastoonburywindmill.jpg|The windmill in Glastonbury georgeandbrunobs3.jpg|George and Bruno in the middle of the road glastoburyinflood.jpg|Glastonbury in storm georgeandnicobs3ending.jpg|George finds Nico once again crate puzzleinglastonbury.jpg|Crate puzzle in Glastonbury Category:Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon Category:Location Category:Places of interest Category:City Category:Country Category:Glastonbury, England